A Forgotten Letter
by momonja
Summary: Someone in the club room left a letter for Eli.


Eli entered the clubroom. No one was there. Of course, the term already ended and the third-years already graduated.

Eli just wanted to say goodbye, she already did before but maybe just one final goodbye in the club room before she leaves for the university. After all, she might not be able to visit again after a long time because who knows how busy she will be with the university.

It was nostalgic. Seeing the clubroom again made her remember the times with her beloved kohais: the laughter when Rin starts joking around, the drama when Honoka wanted to quit the club, the excitement and anxiety during the release of Love Live! preliminary results and a lot more including all the fun and good moments they all spent together.

They had their fame for their New York gig. The 'nationwide idol parade' was also a big hit. Their final live performance was a great success. It was funny that it all happened in her senior year. It was a roller coaster of experience as a school idol. It's over now, but it will live on in her heart forever.

Eli looked around the club room and it was still the same except that there are now much fewer idol materials since Nico brought home all her collections. It was more organized than before. She remembered the time when they had to do the general cleaning and everyone had a hard-time throwing all those unnecessary things in the club room. She browsed through the shelf. It was filled with idol magazines and Blu-ray/DVDs of famous idols and even μ's. She was even surprised to see one labeled 'A Glimpse in The Daily Life of #1 School Idol Nico-Nii - Super Limited edition.' Haha. She didn't think that Nico will low-key leave her vanity videos in the clubroom.

As Eli reached for the DVDs, an envelope fell on the floor. It was probably clipped in between the DVDs. She picked it up to return but then the note stopped her.

"To AYASE ELI" It was written on the back of the letter. The letter was sealed with a small heart sticker. An envelope with a heart-shaped seal addressed to her but there was no sender's name.

"Eh?" Eli has to blink twice, surprised to see a letter - a love letter - addressed to her. She reread the note to be sure. It was indeed addressed to her. She sat on the chair, looking curious about the letter. Receiving a letter wasn't new to her, it has actually been part of her high school life to open her locker full of letters and chocolates. What piqued her interest was that it was in the club room, hidden in the shelf implying that it was from one of the members. But from who?

She opened the letter and started reading.

"Dear Eli-senpai," She paused. Senpai? No one uses senpai in their club though.

"Clever and cute. Stoic and strict but actually very loving and caring. You are the senpai that everyone respects and adores.

I love your smile that shines bright like the sunshine. I love your beautiful blue eyes that always draw me in. I always find myself lost in your eyes.

I love you...

Yes, I love you.

I love you even if I know that it is hopeless.

I love you even if I know that NozoEli is canon.

I love you even if I know that you probably will never love me back.

I fell in love with you even if I really didn't want to.

I just want you to know how I feel before you and I say goodbye.

I just love you and I know the reasons why.

Damn! It's your fault for being so perfect despite all your imperfections.

And it's also your fault that my letter became so cheesy. Why did I even write this letter in the first place!?

P.S. Congratulations on your graduation! You were really lovely back there.

Good luck in the university. I know that you can do it. I hope you find the path to your love and dreams. Hmm, do you even have to? You already have Nozomi!

You may look strong and all but I know that you can be a crybaby. So if you ever feel tired and unmotivated, take a break and breathe. I will always be here cheering for you.

Love,"

The letter was short but sweet. It ended without a name but then a certain someone came to her mind and it left Eli's heart pounding. The sender was her junior and was a member of the club. It was from _her_ , right?

Eli can feel her face blushing intensively. She didn't expect to receive a letter and much more a love letter from _her_. She didn't even know how to confirm if it was really from _her_.

As thoughts ran through her mind, the door opened and someone gasped in surprised.

"Eli?"


End file.
